Fingers and Blades
by Samonochrome
Summary: Addison Whitmore was born a piano prodigy and wants nothing more then to stop being looked apon as a 'muscial genius'. After moving to Suburbia to attend an advance music school she begins to grow curious of the famous mansion her grandmother has told her so much about. Will the girls music fingers be touched by gentle blades? WARNING: May have cursing in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this when I was playing the piano and the movie came on ^w^ Its weird, when i think Edward Scissorhands the instrument I think of is piano. Not because of his 'fingers' but because he is sweet and gentle like it.  
This story is dedicated to my friend Alyssa (Aly) who actuly is a prodigy and has taught me how to play Dear You from one of my favorite animes :D  
And with that, i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward Scissorhands**

* * *

** Chapter One: River flows in you**

* * *

The movers began to haul my grand piano into the truck carefully, once the instrument was safely inside the huge men walked out of the truck and closed the door and locked it. Well that was that. Everything that filled my house was now completely loaded into the moving trucks and was ready to take me to my new life in a dull place called Suburbia. My mother and father wanted to move there because I was offered to attend a school called "Alfred C. Hamilton's school of musically gifted children". I didn't really want to transfer to a school for gifted people, might as well tattoo "prodigy" across my forehead. After begging my parents for us not to move my mother insisted, or more like forced, me that they bring out my piano skills to new levels so I could become a very professional pianist someday.

"Addison let's go!" Mother called from the car and waved her hands signaling me to come and get in the car. I looked back at my poor empty house; the two story sat on a lush green lawn and was surrounded by large full grown oak trees that had branches stretching out over the house as if shielding it from any harm. From both sides of the large house were tall green hedges that gave our lawns complete privacy from the other large houses that stood a good couple of feet away from ours. The two dark front windows starred sadly down on me and looked like they were about to cry.

I felt a great deal of sadness inside. I grew up in this house and had a lot of fond memories, including the climb to discovering my true unbelievable talent of playing the piano. But right now I really hated being a…prodigy. My mom bragged about it all the time to all her friends and neighbors and wanted me to be a professional musician when I grow up. I don't understand! My dad says I have been a professional since I was four and mom still pushes me. But I think perhaps she pushed me so far I don't think I'll be able to get up.

"Coming." I said as I walked down the drive way and climbed into the back of the van and closed the door.

"Alright let's hit the road!" Dad nearly sang as he started the car and began to drive away from the place I grew up in, my memories, my old life, my home.

"This is Suburbia? It's so…peculiar." I said as we drove by the neighborhood of oddly colored houses and each yard was the same shade of lush green and was cut down to the same length. I noticed the houses were built uncomfortably close to each other and there were no fences that divided the property and the yards were decorated with the choice of gnomes or pink flamingos.

There was a group of woman in silky robes, slippers, and hair curlers standing around on someone's lawn sipping lemonade and laughing rather loudly. They suddenly noticed our car driving down the street and began to stare and I assumed gossiped. We continued to drive down the road with our moving truck close behind, and then we turned a left on a street called "Meadow fields" and drove up the driveway of the third house. My eyes widened and it seemed that my eyeballs wanted to barf from the sight of our new home. It was small, which was fine, but it was a horrible shade of green. The bushes were over grown and covering up half the front window that was meant to give you a view of the front lawn.

We all stepped out of the van and I took the time to really look over my new interesting house. Yup, it was really ugly. Green was my second favorite color and just by looking at this house I might have to bump it down three colors from my favorite. That's how tacky it looked! Ugh…well it's just the house. It's not the end of the world.

My mom and dad began to transport the trunk of suit cases and rolled them up to the front door and inside the house. I looked back and noticed the men who were driving the truck were already getting started on unloading all of our stuff and carrying the heavy white couches into the house. I just stood there and watched them walk back and forth with the familiar furniture that once filled my old house perfectly.

I looked over to my neighbor's house; it was a sassy pink color and had poorly trimmed bushes that seemed to have overgrown from its original shape.

"Excuse me miss?" A husky man's voice called out to me. I looked over to see him and three other men struggling to keep hold of my piano.

"Where could we put this?" He said as his face grew red.

"Oh, well we are still setting up the furniture. You could set it on the lawn for now."

The men quickly waddled over the middle of the lawn and carefully set the heavy instrument on the ground. After they did so, the men went back to the truck to continue unloading the rest of the furniture. I walked over to my piano and gently traced my fingers over the smooth delicate white keys then the shimmery black ones. I love this piano. It was a gift from my grandma who so sadly passed away when I was six years old. She was such a sweet woman, she lived here in Suburbia all her life and I remember coming down here and staying at her cozy home and would tell me stories in bed.

She smelled of sweet vanilla and sometimes almonds but only on holidays. She would kiss my forehead and tuck me in at night then tell me her stories. I miss her stories, I remembered this one tale she would tell me about a man. Not just an ordinary man, a man who was created by an inventor who had great ideas. But the poor inventor died before he could finish his great invention, so his creation was left alone with scissors for hands. That's right, scissors for hands. Out of the ordinary isn't it? Grandma Kim would tell me he is real, the creation named Edward. Grandma said he lived up in a mansion way up on a hill; I turned from my piano and searched for that dark hill. There was something that stood at the corner of my eyes, I turned to investigate and there it was. The dark lonely mansion stood faintly on the high hill watching over the cheerful yet monotonous neighborhood of suburbia. I noticed that the entrance into the hill and up to the mansion was just down this very street. It was about five or seven houses down from mine and there was an old warn out yellow tape stretched across the entrance that read "caution do not enter". I bet most people would say they put that tape there because of _him_ but I'm shore it was put there stated as private property or someone was just trying to be funny.

"_You could still go up there if you want?" _I had told her when I was a little girl. _"No, sweetheart. I'm an old woman now. I rather have him remember me the way I was."_ She had responded. She had also said before the man named Edward came down here, it never snowed. Afterwards, when he left, it snowed.

"_Sometimes you could still catch me dancing in it…" _her eyes had wondered off into the past and I remembered a smile suddenly crossing her face. I believed Edward was real after she had told me that wonderful story… But now that I'm all grown up and have come to understand the world around me over the year's maybe grandma was just telling me a story. It sounded completely unreal, could a man really live with scissors for hands? How would he eat? And if he still lives up there after all these years, how could he still be alive? I continued to stare closely at the construction on the hill and noticed it had towers and a roof clearly made out of wood and there was a vast hole you could see from a distance. Talk about your fixer upper.

I looked away from the worn out mansion and back to my piano, I pulled out the plush red stool that was tucked away under the piano and positioned myself onto the seat. Like my pianist teacher had taught me on my very first lesson when I was four was to set your feet firmly on the ground and keep your back straight. As I did so, I searched through my thoughts on what song I should play. Beethoven and Mozart?

"Hm…nah." I chuckled to myself. I liked Beethoven and Mozart but as my personality speaks, I preferred to play fun and very pretty songs from movies or anime shows. I know call me a geek! But that's just what I preferred. My mom would get annoyed and say I was wasting my time and talent playing songs from anime shows and old movies, but what could I say? I'm a sucker for anime and the music they usually play is first-class in my book.

Besides what has happened with the moving and all, I still had my piano given to me by Grandma Kim and I was still able to play all my favorite songs especially grandma's favorite. I now know which song I was going to play, river flows in you. My fingers began to gently dance across the keys with grace and elegance. As I continued to play, I began to feel at ease and feel completely in love with my piano as I always have felt whenever I played this blessed instrument. I closed my eyes to take in the serene music that grandma has always loved with all her heart. I was completely into the music that I hadn't even felt the smile that formed on my face as I was half way into the beautiful song.

( user/PinchOfRockandRoll?feature=mhum#p/a/f/2/oAWOmRIT4LA River flows in you)

"Excuse me hon!?" an annoying sound interfered with the lovely music that began to fade away when I stopped playing and turned around to see a group of woman dressed in colored pants and shabby blouses stood on the side walk looking at me with attentive eyes and some even began to whisper to the person next to them. Ah-oh, they were the snoopy house wives that stayed home while their husbands were at work and were left to stay at home and pointlessly talk about almost anything that happens in this neighborhood like the cute trash man or the new nail job they got.

"Um, hello." I said shyly.

"What is your name?" A woman with red curly hair and yellow pants said with a crooked smile.

"Addison. Addison Whitmore."

The woman exchanged looks then went back to me, "Where are you from?" A big woman with curly brown hair said.

"Pringle valley California." I shouldn't have said that! That city was filled with the educational students for medicine and technology and it was known for our graduate students who grew up to be the leading doctors and scientist of America. The woman's face expressions turned to an impressive attitude and began to gossip among the small group.

"How notable child," The curly red head woman spoke again, "you got quite a talent there with that piano."

"Oh, thank you. I just know that piece really," I lied through my teeth. It was bad enough coming from a high class city but telling these entire talkative women would just start bragging and talking snap about me being a…prodigy. I hated that word.

"No other songs?" They frowned.

"Yeah just that one,"

"Addison Whitmore, how could you lie to your neighbors like this?" Mom came out onto the yard and shook her head at me bluntly then turned her attention to the group of woman and smiled heartily.

"My apologies ladies, I'm Amy Whitmore. This is my gifted daughter Addison and she certainly knows more than that one piece." She giggled as she squeezed my shoulder.

_Oh no! Mom is going to start bragging again!_ "I'm going inside." I said spinning around towards the house but was caught by her grip.

"Now now don't be rude Addis." Her eyebrows arched, "We moved here because my darling will be attending a school of musically gifted children. She is a remarkable girl for she was born a,"

_Don't say it! Don't say it! Don't say it!_

"Prodigy." She smiled and stroked my hair.

_Oh…darn me._ I gave a fake smile and mentally killed myself as I stood there red faced as the group of woman loudly spoke among themselves then a blonde lady stepped out from the crowd and smiled.

"We would love it if we through you a barbeque to welcome you to the neighborhood! I'm Gladis, and I live right next door," Her bony finger pointed to the yellow house on the left of our green one.

"And I will be happy to host it for you."

"That would be wonderful Gladis!" My mom clapped her hands together.

"I'll bring salad!" One woman called.

"I make an excellent dip." Another called. Suddenly, all of the woman began to announce their fine dishes and dips and since my mom was caught up in all of their chatting I quickly snuck away from my mother's side and headed for the house that would save me from the humiliation of being mommy's little trophy.

I stopped dead in my tracks when one woman called out from the bunch, "And Addison could play for the whole neighborhood." I spun around and saw the light on moms face as she nodded completely in agreement.

"Oh, we don't have to do that…" I mumbled awkwardly.

"Oh but we insist!" A lady with a nasal tone similar to Fran Dresher said.

"But…the piano is so heavy and it always stays in the living room." Hopefully that would rest their case.

"But what about that old key board of yours? The one you used to take with you when we traveled?" Mom's eyes widened.

"I don't know where it is really…" I lied.

A husky man's voice called out to me from the truck, "You mean this key board young lady? Found it in an open box." He smiled as he held the large portable piano in his arms and smiled. The woman's heads turned from him to me and smiled.

Damn you moving guy, "I guess one or two songs wouldn't hurt."

I dragged my bags into my new room and sighed as I looked around. It was small but perfect for little me. My head board and mattress had already been set beside the wall where a window hung over the left side of my bed. I flopped onto the soft mattress and groaned in relief. What a day! First the move, then the long trip here, then meeting almost every woman in the neighborhood, I could just kick back and relax in the privacy of my new room. My eyelids fluttered open revealing my dark brown eyes that fell upon the view of the old mansion sitting on the hill.

"Wow…a room with a view huh?" I crawled on my knees across my bed and looked from my window to the mansion way up there. "Are you still up there Edward?" I mumbled. I miss Grandma Kim…

"Knock! Knock! Can I come in sweets?" Dad called from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I responded lazily as I crawled away from the window then sat Indian crossed legged in the middle of my bed. Dad came in and gave me a quick smile as he adjusted his round glasses, "Hey kiddo. How are you settling in?"

"Good. Our neighbor with the yellow house is throwing us a barbeque tomorrow."

"I heard, so after we unpack some things you want to help make Grandma Kim's apple pie?"

I could taste it now…the rich green apples and dashes of cinnamon enamored my taste buds wildly just by remembering grandma's home baked green apple pie.

"Of course!" I sang.

He smiled and sat down on the bed beside me, "I think you're going to like it here Addis."

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Well I feel you will make lots of friends who are interested in music like you and,"

"Dad? Could I tell you something and promise not to tell mom?"

His eyes widened behind his lenses then winked meaning yes.

"I love playing the piano. Mom knows that to but we both know she thinks it's all I'm interested in."

"Oh?"

"Mm," I nodded, "I feel like she's pushing me too far. You do notice that she tends to…show off?"

He laughed throwing his head back, "I have been married to her for ninteen years now. Addis, I know your mother could get carried away with what she has but it's because she loves you and she is proud of you. Just remember that whenever she tries to "show you off" again." He smiled as he pretended to punch my chin. I chuckled in return and nodded.

"So what else are you interested in?" He sighed.

"Anime and manga you know that?"

He smiled, "You're a strange little prodigy aren't you?"

I frowned, "Prodigy is such a posh word. I don't like being called that."

"But that's what you are Addis." Dad patted my shoulder lightly then stood up and walked across my new room and towards the polished wooden desk topped with boxes. He gradually opened the cardboard box and pulled out one of my anime posters of "lucky star" and laughed as he hanged it up above the desk.

"I like these posters of yours." He said as he pulled out more of my anime collection. I hopped off my bed and opened the other box beside it and we began to cover up every inch of wall with colorful joyful posters. My favorite ones had to be my posters of anime girls in beautiful Lolita dresses that you could never find at dress stores and they were passionately playing the piano.  
Then there was my simple piano posters with encouraging quotes like, "With love and passion, be the change of the world." After me and dad plastered my wall with my personality, we flopped back on my bed to examine our work.

"I like that one," Dad pointed at the poster with a little girl with long dark brown hair with a chibi kitten on her head and was playing the piano with such love and craze, "Reminds me of you kiddo." He said.

"Because she looks like me?"

"Because she's proud of her talent. Whether she's a prodigy or not." He winked then got up to walk out of the room. "I'll call you when I'm going to start baking that pie."

"Okay. Thanks for helping me with the posters." I said. He threw me a smile and nodded as he disappeared behind the now closed door. With a sigh, I looked among my new room and was nearly shocked when I saw my reflection in the large wooden body mirror that stood at the corner of my room. My dark brown hair began to curl unpleasantly from the moist air of suburbia. My eyes drooped with weariness a bit from the long day I had, and my face was pale. The silence of the room was interrupted by a loud boom created by the clash of the clouds. I nearly jumped from my bed due to the unexpected thunder, "It should rain tonight." I mumbled as I crawled over to my window once again and looked up into the grayish white sky.

'_Yup, most defiantly it will rain tonight'._ I unlocked the small bolts on the bottom half of my white window and lifted the glass shield as high as it was meant to go. I then rested my arms on the window ledge then nestled my head on my arms as I took a deep breath.  
Mm…that wonderful smell before it rains. It always rained in Pringle valley California and I would always leave my window open so the cool breeze would drift into my room and fill my room with the engaging smell of fresh rain waiting to fall.  
The sullenness sky boomed some more and like a baby being born I felt a rain drop hit my tanned skin and made its way down the back of my hand and towards the window's ledge. I looked up into the grey sky and saw it was beginning to drizzle.

"Addison?" Mom called as she walked down the alley between our house and the neighbors.

"It's going to rain, close your window dear, I don't want your bed getting wet."

"Okay. Mom?" I called out to her before she could walk across the grass alley and back to the moving truck to help unload the rest of our things.

"Yes?"

"Did the woman leave?"

"Yes, their husbands came back so they all went home. Aren't they a nice bunch?" She smiled.

"I guess, a little snoopy don't you suppose?"

"Indeed Addis," She chuckled, "Is that all you wanted to know? I have to get all of our things off the truck before it rains. Otherwise we are stuck with this truck on our driveway for another day."

"Well I was wondering if I had to play for the entire neighborhood at the barbeque tomorrow."

Mom's eyebrows arched, "After the unanticipated performance you gave them, it would be rude not to play for our neighbors."

"I guess." I sighed as I lifted my head from my arms.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked performing?"

"I do! It's just that I wish I wasn't looked at as a musician genius."

"Oh Addison it's nothing to be ashamed of. Why you played moonlight sonata at the age of three and fur Elise."

I nodded as I remembered that peaceful spring day, after what seemed like ages of watching my cousin who was seventeen play those two songs, I wanted to play the piano but was never allowed to because I was considered young and reckless.

I would sit by my Cousin Rick's side on the same stool and he would practice every day and play a poorly off tune moonlight sonata and brag of how he "knew how" to play it. When everyone was in the other room I propped myself onto the stool and fiddled with the keys for awhile to hear the different sounds it made then positioned my fingers on the right keys that began the song moonlight sonata.

I looked up at the piano sheets and read the instructions carefully as my fingers began to follow what I read in my mind. I hadn't noticed I was actually playing the beautiful piece till everyone from the other room came in and my mother gasped with surprise. Dad, Grandma Kim, uncle mike, and my jealous cousin Rick watched me master the piece as my first time playing the instrument.

"_I have a…a…prodigy."_ Mom had murmured to herself that day.

"Everyone thinks you play beautifully." Mom smiled.

"I'm glad they think so." I said.

"I know what you should wear when we go to the barbeque; remember that beautiful white summer dress you wore for that piano recital about four months ago?" She watched me search through my memories as I looked for what dress she was talking about.

"Oh yes! I remember; you want me to wear that? A little fancy for a barbeque wouldn't you suppose?"

"It's a summer dress darling, it's not like I'm making you wear the blue dress with the ruffles and baby pink sash." She smiled as she walked out of the alley way and disappeared around the house. True, that dress is far too fancy. The white summer dress was rather comfy and if you think about it suitable for a barbeque on a sunny day. And with that, I slid my elbows across the smooth white window ledge and closed the window shielding me away from the rain that will soon come tonight.

* * *

**So basically this story is told from Addison's POV and sorry the story progresses kind of slow. Edward will make an appearence soon! Other wise what the heck is this all about? lol  
And if you think Addis is complaining about the way she is treated of her being a prodigy, thats how my friend Aly is actuly treated -_- Could you imagine?**

**Leave a review if you like so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I don't have much to say except heres Chapter 2! ^w^ And notice every chapter is named after a piano peice which i highly recommend you go to youtube and listen. Yurima (i 4got how to spell his name) is too fregan amazing :) *sigh* well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: well you know**

* * *

** Chapter two: Kiss the Rain**

* * *

"Welcome Whitmore's!" Our neighbor named Gladis said as we entered her back yard through the wooden fence door. Her backyard had been taken over by men and woman of different sizes and shapes, there was two small circular grills that were roofed with meets and hotdogs. My mom pleasantly smiled and handed Gladis a fine plate oh her home cooked macaroni and cheese with shredded bread crust.

"Hope there is room on that table for one more dish." Mom giggled.

"And apple pie!" Dad playfully pointed out as he hovered the sweat dessert over to Gladis.

"Goodness this smells wonderful! Bob hon, come meet our new neighbors!" Gladis said as she took the two dishes out of my parent's hands and quickly walked past the groups of people and toward a long wooden table that was piled with food.

The man named Bob was a short chubby man who wore a red and blue bowling shirt and faded khaki pants with…sandals. He and dad shook hands exchanging welcoming smiles, "Hi there, I'm Bob Thomas. You have met my wife of course," Bob extended his arm out for Gladis to be embraced by her husband and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Bob," Dad said while pushing his glasses back, "This is my daughter Addison and my wife Amy." I looked back from dad to Bob and smiled awkwardly as I shook his sweaty hand.

"My wife has told me you're a prodigy, isn't that something?" He smiled and nodded.

I wanted to change the subject but knowing mom she would quickly turn it back around and brag some more about my "genius". I feel like I'm not even treated like a normal person but a prize to show off and polish and to be displayed on a window for everyone to see and judge.  
It was a shameful thing that I had to live with, but I was always told that it was something to be proud of. Not many children are born with a natural born talent such as mine of having excellent hand eye coordination at such a young age and as my musical professor has stated "remarkable memory functions and mathematical skills".  
I sometimes believed it when I was spoken to in such manner, but soon realized that I was just being reminded of what I was to my parents and teachers and even the school board. I was just something to show off and impress others with, heck; I'm not even a human being aren't I?

I sucked in a quick breath and nodded, "Yes it's really something."

"Some of the neighbors have kids just about your age Addison; they are hanging out in my living room. If you like I could go introduce you?"

I looked over at mom and dad and they nodded their one hundred percent approval, I turned back to Bob and gave him a fake smile, "Sure…"

"Great! They love meeting new people." Bob placed his chubby hand on my shoulder and walked me towards the house and past the glass sliding doors. The kitchen was decorated with rooster paintings and knickknacks. I also noticed the inside of the house was painted a dingy yellow as it was painted on the outside. He lead me down the brightly lit hallway and we emerged into the living room where there were about eight or nine kids about my same age, fifteen, and two who were much younger.

"Hey kids!" Bob cheerily said, all their heads turned from the TV to us. "This is Addison Whitmore and she lives right next door. Why don't you guys make her feel right at home huh?" He patted my shoulder one last time and treaded over the lumpy brown hallway carpet and back to the barbeque going on outside. I looked over at the kids and slightly waved at them.

"Hi, I'm Addison. But you could call me Addis for short."

"Hi Addis. I'm Emma Finck." A tall girl with dark brown hair like mine stood up from the couch and walked over with a kind smile attached to her face and her hand out waiting for me.

"Hi," I smiled and shook her frail hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Welcome to the most unexciting city in America." She laughed; groans and chuckles were made behind her. Emma whirled her head around and shot them an annoyed look then turned her attention back to me.

"So, Addis, where are you from?"

"Pringle Ville California, it's not exciting as most people would think. It's just a playground for intelligent people who want to be doctors and stuff." I shrugged.

A boy with short curly brown hair and a silver cross that was delicately wrapped around his neck stood up from the couch and walked over to me with a shy smile that made my body warm up inside and be more relaxed.

"Hi, I'm Ethan. Emma's older brother."

Emma laughed then shoved him, "By nine minutes!"

"You two are twins?" I asked amused and began to look closely at their facial features and anything else that was a resemblance. I noticed they had the same dark brown eyes and slender noses. Besides those two traits that were noticeably the same, their faces seemed so identical in some way that I couldn't see.

"Yeah, cool huh? We may not have the same hair color and style but our faces are so similar, it's uncanny." Emma playfully nudged me with her hip and giggled.

"Well let me introduce you to some of the guys who live around the neighborhood. This is Aaron, he lives around the block." Emma pointed at a guy who sat in a plush brown arm chair and he waved friendly. He had short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes; he looked like a guy who would star in a vampire movie. The sappy romance ones, not the horror films.

"This is Laura; she lives across from you actually." Emma patted Laura's head playfully. Laura was a thin girl with brown wavy hair that seemed tangled at the ends and had lighter brown eyes. The thing that stood out the most was her tiny freckles that were sprinkled across her upper cheeks, over her small nose, and over. She smiled and waved at me generously.

"Hey there, welcome to Suburbia."

"Gee thanks." I playfully replied.

"Those two kids are Abby and Jake; they are annoying as any typical kid would be." Emma rolled her eyes a little.

"We are not!" The little girl and boy yelled at the same time. The little girl named Abby had the most gorgeous red hair I have ever seen…it wasn't an orangey or fake red like when girls just dye their hair it was so dark and natural. I looked over at Jake and he didn't look anything like her, so I assume they aren't brother and sister. He had long shiny brown hair and a cute little mole on his chin. I have a beauty mark like that one, but it is planted right below my left eye.

"So what school are you going to?" Aaron asked while leaning back into the couch.

My heart beat began to pick up a notch and I wondered if they heard it as well. What am I to do? Should I tell them which school I'm going to or should I lie and say I'm going to some other school besides Alfred C. Hamilton? No, that's ridiculous, a lie like that would never pull through for mom is probably bragging about the private school I'm attending. Well that and it is the only reason why we moved here. Ugh…guess I have no choice. Life isn't easy isn't it? It's a basic factor that I mostly had to deal with everyday. Then again, isn't it like that for all of us?

…"Alfred C. Hamilton."

All the eyes in the room, except for the two kids, widened in surprise.

Emma said with interest, "The school for the music geniuses?"

"Is that what you guys call them?" I frowned.

Ethan's eyes quickly widened then he stood up, "No, no…we aren't calling you a freak or anything. It's just that the people who attend that school are really smart and stuff."

One of my eyebrows lifted, "What are you saying?"

They all looked at each other then back at me. The corner of Ethan's mouth lifted gingerly, "They are usually jerks to us."

I blanked out for a moment listening over to what Ethan just said; the people who go to that school are jerks? I usually thought it was the other way around. The smart kids were getting picked on and the normal kids were the ones picking on them. Was I looking at this all wrong?

"I don't understand, why would the students at a private school for the gifted ones be jerks to you guys?" I asked.

"Well the school we go to, Dean Williams high, is exactly right next door to Alfred's. Dean William's is the regular public school and the school next to ours is well…you know. The school filled with smart musically gifted people." Aaron explained precisely. It all began to make sense to me; I couldn't help but feel a little worried though.

I looked up from my hands and saw that the group looked a little down. Did they perhaps think that I was some sort of jerk like the kids who go to that school? I was raised to be my own person and the person my parents are proud of, and by all means that is not me.

"Hey guys," I started, "I don't know what you're thinking but if you think that I am a big show off jerk your wrong. I guarantee you all that I am nothing like those people. Honest." I lifted two fingers that were stuck together meaning 'scouts honor'.

Laura smiled, "That's good to hear. I guess you are a nice person." Her brown eyes perked up.

"That's awesome, so on Monday do you want to eat lunch with us?" Emma asked hopefully.

"But we are in different buildings."

"Yeah but during lunch you're allowed to eat outside and we eat out at the picnic tables that sit in between the schools." Emma said.

This isn't so bad…so far that is. I have already made some friends, which is great! Now I just need to pull through the first week of my new school where everyone could ask me simple questions and have conversations and I will officially be just another student attending Alfred C. Hamilton.

"So how did you get into such a high class school?" Aaron asked.

"Well I guess it was when I did a piano recital over the summer and in the audience were a bunch of college professors and principals to private schools for 'naturally gifted' kids such as myself." I sat down on the couch next to Laura and Ethan. I glanced over at Ethan and caught him starring at me before he shot his head around and hid his blushing face.

"You could play the piano?" Aaron asked with an impressed face.

"Yes, Quite well."

"What can you play?" Laura asked.

"A lot of Mozart and Beethoven, classical stuff like that. But I also play some anime theme songs. Call me a nerd if you may." I chuckled.

"No way! That is to cool. You have to play for us sometime." Emma said.

"Actually, when I met some of the neighbor lady's they all insisted that I play for you all today." _More like forced._ I thought.

Ethan's eyes were full of something…I couldn't tell what it was but he seemed very interested. I couldn't help but giggle and look down to fiddle with my finger nails.

"Well what are we waiting for!? I want to hear you play!" Emma bounced on her feet then grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her out of her seat.

My eyes widened when she grabbed my hand as well, "Now?"

"Now!" They all said together.

"Are you two coming?" Aaron asked the two children who were lazily propped around the TV and gazing at the screen as if they were hypnotized.  
"Wha?" Jake said turning around.

"Addis is going to play the piano, you want to come and listen?" Aaron asked.

"I've never seen someone actually play in person, yeah I want to see if it looks hard." Abby bounced to her feet then followed close behind me.

Emma and Laura dragged me outside to the backyard and everyone turned around and said from the bunch, "There she is!"

My face lit up red like a stop light so suddenly. Mom out of nowhere emerged from the crowd and clapped her hands, "Your father set up the key board on the concrete floor by the glass sliding doors." She pointed to where me and the girls just walked out and noticed my old keyboard was set up and there were speakers sitting on each side of the instrument.

"Show them your stuff hon." Mom patted my shoulders and nudged me a bit towards my keyboard before I started walking to it on my own. Well, here I go. I was never nervous about these things since I was four when I did my first piano recitals but now it was cake. All I worried about was 'what would they think'?

I sat down in the stool, positioned my feet flat on the concrete ground, straightened my back, and then thought about which piece to play. I didn't care if I impressed them I just wanted them to like me. So what if I played them something they would like? I could play _River flows in you_ but most of the neighbor lady's have already heard half of it. It's a good thing I thought of something last night, when it was raining. I didn't know if it would be a good start, but I figure, why not?

"Um…" I coughed and cleared my throat before I spoke, "I will be playing, _Kiss the Rain_." Everyone grinned and exchanged glances and the only noise that was being made was the sound of ice cubes clanking against their glasses.

With a deep breath I began to play what seemed like the prettiest sound ever made. It didn't sound like a real piano but it was the second closest thing to what should be my heart beat.

( watch?v=Wrl8weYTmGU _Kiss the rain_)

Everyone listened in and was taken away by the lovely sound that was created. I closed my eyes to be more focused in the music…I felt like crying. This song I remembered practicing in front of Grandma Kim and she would pat my shoulder with the widest smile on her wrinkly face.

"_It's simply beautiful Addison dear."_ She had told me. I could feel her sitting beside me right now and smile as I continued to play this glorious melody.

I opened my eyes to look into the sky, still playing the music, and watched the clouds beginning to bunch up high above the ground as if they were also gathering around to listen. I didn't know why, but my eyes had darted towards the mansion sitting on top of the gloomy hill. Though the house was sort of hidden behind trees, I could still see the gaping hole in the roof of the house. The mansion was to far up the hill for me to see anything into the building, but all of a sudden, something inside the house shifted away from full view!

My eyes widened in utter shock, but I still kept my concentration on the music I was playing.

"_What was that? Did I imagine that?"_ I thought. I looked back up sneakily so none of the neighbors would seem suspicious; nothing seemed missing from the corner of what I think I saw had just stood.

I looked over at dad who was already starring at me with confusion. _"What's wrong?"_ His lips said without speaking.

I shook my head meaning "nothing is wrong" and I slowly began to end the song without problem before a roar of applauds and cheering broke out.

A small smile crossed my face before I stood up to take a bow. As my head rose from my proper thank you, I saw a small shiny thing…probably silver or glass, move then disappeared deep into the mansion. I knew now that what I saw was real and not my imagination. But my new question was, what exactly did I see?

* * *

**Was that Edward!?**

**My friend Aly: Edward where!?**

**Me: No not that stupid sparkle boy, the BETTER Edward!**

**Aly: He can't even play the piano!**

**Me: I'll admit, sparkle boy gots some talent but he is no where near as cute and sweet as Edward Scissorhands ^w^**

**Aly: I'm still team Edward.**

**Me: Me too! Wait, not sparkle boy! Scissor Boy lol xD**

**Aly&Me: LEAVE A REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3! Sorry that its taking forever to get to the part where Addison finally meets Edward but I'm a very slow writer, not as in I type slow but...plot wise I guess? Yeah my Soul Eater fanfic is VERY slow but all my friends say its still very good.  
ANYWAYS! The story is a bit slow but I hope you enjoy it either way ^w^**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Edward or Suburbia.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Hallelujah**

* * *

"Goodness Addison, I have never seen such talent."

"You should be a composer, with skill such as yours."

"That was amazing!"

"Well done."

"I would love to hear you play some more."

After I had finished my little show for the neighborhood I couldn't walk around without being showered with cheek reddening complements. After I had quickly gotten a drink of grape soda I walked into the house and into the guest bathroom that stood on the left side of the hallway. I closed the door and sighed with relief. The starring and embarrassing compliments were just over whelming for me. It was nice that everyone enjoyed the music I played, but I need some breathing space for Pete's sake! I sat down on the toilet seat and drank my grape soda slowly as I went over the odd thing that I had just seen up in the mansion.

The first time I seen the thing standing behind the huge hole in the roof it was just a fast blur and I doubted what I saw. But the second time the thing re-appeared it must have held a shiny object for the sun's light struck it to make a small glare bright enough for me to see in the distance.

"What are you?" I muttered to myself while starring in the fizzy drink. The sudden knock at my door startled me; I quickly stood up to open the door a crack.

"Hey, are you busy in there? Or can I come in?" Emma asked politely.

"No not at all, come in." I opened the door wide enough to let Emma inside the wide bathroom and closed it behind her. Emma smiled and clapped her hands together.

"That was amazing Addis, the way you played was impressive. Very professional."

"T-thank you." More compliments.

"So my dad and I were wondering, are you a Christian?"

My eyebrows arched, "A Christian?"

"Yes, like is that your religion? Or do you have a religion?"

I didn't see where Emma was going with this, but it seems like a normal question. Just not a question I would usually be asked after we met an hour ago.

"Um, I don't know actually. Maybe…"

Emma's face lightened some more, "Oh well, here's what I'm meaning to ask you. My church's pianist is moving away and we need to find someone else to play. And it seems God has sent you here for two reasons. One, your blessed with the education that was granted and two. We desperately need a new pianist." She clapped her hands together again, "Will you play for our church's band? Please?"

I was surprised by the offer and begging that Emma was giving me. No one has ever ASKED me to play the piano for a whole bunch of people. Mom would make me; my teachers would say they insist when really they just made me. But Emma was asking if I wanted to. She wasn't making me, she didn't assume I would do it, and she came to me instead of mom. I smiled and nodded, it was a choice I made and made alone.

Her smile widened with joy, "Great! Let's go tell my dad!" She grabbed my hand and nearly ripped my arm out, but instead I was dragged out the door and down the hallway. When we busted through the doors and Emma frantically searched around the crowd of people who were eating burgers and hotdogs.

"Ah-ha!" Emma smiled as she again dragged me towards a very tall man wearing fancy pants, a dressy cotton blue button up shirt, and a silver cross that proudly hung from his neck. I looked at Emma and noticed she was wearing the same silver cross as he.

When we walked up to him, he was speaking to some other men and laughing until he saw us and smiled, "Hello girls, Addison it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his smooth hand for me to shake. After I smiled and did so I said, "As of you sir."

"I was very impressed with the way you played. I have always been fond of the piece Kiss the rain, but after hearing you play it it is certainly the most beautiful song I know."

Wow, this man is very deep when it comes to compliments…I assumed otherwise. "Thanks again sir."

"Please, call me father John. So Emma has told you our offer? Will you be willing to play the piano for church every Sunday?" one of his eyebrows lifted.

"Y-yes father John. I would be happy to. But what songs do I need to play?" I forgot to ask any questions before I took this offer now that I think about it. But it shouldn't be hard. I am probably just going to play a beat or a simple little melody.

"Ethan?" Father John called his son who was talking to Aaron by the punch bowl. Ethan walked over quickly and gave a little smile at me before walking over to his dad's side, "Yes?" He said politely.

"Please give Addison the music sheets she would have to play in order." Father John smiled.

Ethan nodded then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pamphlet with the name of the church called, "St. Anthony's church" and a picture of a happy family walking into a small church that looked like a fancier version of a Las Vegas chapel. I opened the little booklet and saw the piano sheets and the notes that I would have to learn. Or if I needed to learn at all! These were the easiest music sheets I have ever seen! The notes I read was as if I was reading a kindergarten book and the chords were oddly easy I could hear the sound of the music playing already.

"Will you be able to learn how to play it by this Sunday?" Ethan asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"That's great!" Father John smiled, "Well if you like, my wife and I would gladly pick you up Sunday morning and head off to the church. Would your parents care to come as well?" he said.

"I'm sure they would like to tag along." I know mom would.

Father John smiled and nodded; all of a sudden Gladis clanked her glass with a spoon and succeeded in getting everyone's attention.

"Now that we were able to mingle with our new wonderful neighbors the Whitmore's, let's have a little fun now! Addison?" She called out to me.

I arched my eyebrows when I heard my name unexpectedly. "Yes?"

"How about you play us a little karaoke?" She smiled widely. Everyone laughed and began to chant my name, "Addis! Addis! Addis!" my face flushed as red as a tomato.

"Okay, okay!" I said so they could stop chanting my name. Mom and dad clapped and dad began to woot playfully as I sat down at the keyboard and began to play a song everyone had to know,so I began to sing.

"_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah…"_

Everyone smiled and began to sing along to the music with me. I looked over at my new group of friends and they cheerfully laughed and sang along with me. Ethan was sort of whispering the song then blushed when I looked at him. He was incredibly adorable; the way he blushes warms your heart. His cheeks are a smooth creamy white shade, and if you look closely and watch the red suddenly appears and tickles you inside.

"_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…"_

I felt happy…maybe Suburbia wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The neighbors were nice, though some were strange and weird, but by all means nice. I don't know why again, but I turned my attention back to the mansion. To my disappointment, nothing was there…

* * *

**I hope you got to know Addison a little bit more ^w^ And please bare with me on the story! I CANT HELP BEING SLOW IT JUST HAPPENS -_-, **

**Anyways, please leave a reveiw if you like! Its that button right below this...yeah that one! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow sorry guys its been awhile, but I got my first job and its been hetic plus with school. And I know I know people say its just a job, its school that gets in the way well I'm gonna brag, i'm a performer and yes it does get in the way -_- It's tiring! But here is chapter four and sorry, its not much but it will be important for future chapters I promise! Other wise what the heck is this for?**

**P.S. Sorry no Edward yet :( I really want in the story already though!**

**P.S.S. I couldn't find the piano music on youtube for _the lord is my shepered_ but it's not that great its very mellow and chrurchy. listen to a Yurima song if you have to xD lol**

* * *

**Chapter four: The lord is my shepered**

* * *

The furniture seemed to be happy as they were placed appropriately throughout the house. Mom had to rearrange most of the furniture for the way they were placed didn't look "apt".

After telling mom that I was playing in the Saint Anthony's church band she couldn't be more excited! So here I am, sitting on my red plush stool before my most prized possession, my grand piano given to me by Grandma Kim.

I was looking over the small pamphlet Ethan had given me and chuckled, this was too easy! I can easily learn these songs in a day. Wait, am I acting cocky now?

I shuddered, "I sounded like my mother…" I placed the music sheets on the stand above the shimmering keys and read them over twice carefully before I began to play the first song called _The lord is my shepherd_.

After playing the whole song with no trouble I flipped the page to the next song and did the same. For about an hour and a half I played every song in the pamphlet with no troubles and presumed myself ready for church in two days. I spun around my stool and hopped to my feet now completely bored, what can I do now?

Maybe I can go to the park? Hm, maybe. But I'm sure there are more things to do here in Suburbia. I snorted, "Yeah right." Wait I know! I'll go to a book store! Maybe they got some manga; it has been awhile since I started reading a different series. I ran into my parent's living room to see mom and dad arranging furniture, "Hey mom, dad." I smiled from the doorway.

Mom looked up and set the bed frame down, making dad loose his grip and struggle to catch the heavy wooden frame before it can hit mom, "Hi sweetie."

"Is there a book store near?" I asked.

Dad pushed the frame back and sighed relieved, "I think there's one at the South Gate shopping center. Need a lift?"

I shook my head, "No thanks I know where it is. I'll just go on my bike and,"

"That is far too dangerous Addis!" Mom interrupted.

"Mom it's just three miles away. A little distance never hurts anyone." I walked out of the room only to hear to sound of my strict mother call out to me and say, "You better listen to me Addis!"

I groaned annoyed. Addis do this Addis do that, Addis no walking to the library even though it's just down the block. AGH. I swear this woman never lets me do anything! Her precious 'genius' must be kept safe at all cost, right?

I walked out of the house and kicked a stone that was lying on the porch and sighed, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets. "So bored…" I looked around the neighborhood and sighed, I would go over to one of my new friends houses but since its Friday they are all at school and I don't start till this Monday.

After about a minute or two my brain suddenly made the decision for me to ignore my mother's warning and head over to South Gate. Am I crazy? Obviously! I don't blame myself entirely, the idea was my brain's fault, the little sucker made me a prodigy in the first place I'm pretty sure it can come up with some other 'smart' plans for me to go with. Now I keep thinking, is this IT?

"Only one way to find out." I said as I opened the garage and pulled out my white bicycle and hopped on, "Mom is so going to ground me…" I started peddling down the drive and down the street until I wasn't able to see my ugly green house. Cool, now a couple more blocks and I'll be at South Gate in a jiffy!

I don't see how mom would flip out and say it's too dangerous to bike to a shopping center not too far from the neighborhood. Especially THIS neighborhood. It's so calm and peaceful, which bothers me immensely. Where's the kids playing soccer on the street and groaning whenever a car is coming and they have to stop their game? Where's the cute lemonade stands little girls put up on their lawns? Does it even rain here or is it just once a month? The sky was clear and blue and _perfect_. I've come to realize perfection is not perfect. I hate it, it sounds like there is nothing wrong with you which is a bad thing. Either that or you're an alien…which sounds kind of cool.

Suburbia looked like a paradise for gossipers and retired old people. I have not seen one young couple walk in or out of these ugly ass houses. I have seen kids but just once before they ran back inside to watch T.V. or play video games.

Has it always been like this? Are these beautiful perfect days just here for us to look at? I don't understand this place at all.

I finally arrived to South Gate where it was bustling with shoppers and smiling faces, creepy. I found a bike post and parked my bike in between the poles and locked it nice and tight before taking off to find a book store. These shops must have been here for a long time for the shops had a really old feel to it. The walls paint was chipped pretty badly and the ceiling of the shopping area was so dusted I think spiders abandoned their webs due to the filth. "Yikes. South gate needs a cleanup."

"Addis?" I stopped at the sound of my name and turned around to see who called me. After searching the crowd for a short time before some people moved and there I saw Emma smiling and running towards me while holding onto her twin brother Ethan's wrist tightly.

I smiled and waved, "Hey you guys! What are you doing here? I thought you would be in school?" I asked.

Emma stopped before me and chuckled, "Don't tell but we left school grounds to eat out for lunch."

"Don't blame you, school lunch isn't even real food." I laughed.

"Except for the school you're going to, caviar and salmon with a side of bur ban Mondays and Thursdays." Emma sighed.

My smile froze and I think my eye twitched, but I was too out of it to notice any of my body parts moving. Heck, I could have been dancing like a weirdo and I wouldn't notice!

"A-are you serious?..." I muttered.

Ethan and Emma looked at each other than began to laugh, "I'm kidding! That's ridiculous, I'm pretty sure the school board isn't that messed up."

I sighed, "Really? Darn my hopes were up and stuff."

Ethan and Emma's smiles dropped, "W-what?"

I nodded, "Yeah for a minute I thought it was going to be just like my old school."

"Are you serious?" Ethan looked at me like I had two heads. I laughed, throwing them off completely, "I'm kidding! Ha got you!" I smiled.

Emma smiled and began to laugh with me as well. "Well now that we're even what are you doing here? Are you with your parents?"

"No, don't tell them or I'm telling your dad you snuck out of school!" I pointed and made a funny 'I'm warning you' face. Emma laughed then held her hands up in defeat, "Ight! Ight! You gots me ye hear?"

I pretended to tuck a cigar in between my lips and squinted my left eye like Popeye, "Good that's what I like to hear."

Ethan sighed, "Are you nerds done?"

"Yes." Emma and I said in unison. "So where are we going?' He smiled. "Well I was going to go to the book store."

"Cool we'll come with you if it's okay?" Emma nudged Ethan and he nodded shyly. I smiled and nodded back, "Sure!"

The three of us walked down the south Gate looking around for a bookstore and talked about different things. She asked if I learned the piano sheets and I lied saying I was still working on it. I didn't want to come off as one of those prodigies who gets it right off the back. Even though I AM one of those prodigies who got it right off the back.

"Here's a half price book store." Ethan pointed as we nearly walked by the small book store, 'I love half priced! Have you guys ever read any manga?" I asked as I nearly ran inside.

"Um we have heard of them and of anime but we don't really know what it is." Ethan said. I froze and turned around to face them, "Your crazy!?"

"Well I have looked at one but it was really gross…if that's what you're into Addis." Emma smiled.

"Wait what did you read?" I asked as we skimmed through rows of books that could make your head spin in a frenzy. "I think it was called…Hey…no, 'Hey class president'?"

I stopped and began to laugh my head off, making a few people look at me like I was crazy. Ethan looked confused again along with his twin, they both held the same expression and looked exactly the same which made me laugh some more, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Hey class president is a yaoi Emma, that's the best thing about anime; there are different types for different people." I wiped a tear away from my eyes due to laughing so hard.

"I thought that's what all anime's were after that." Emma smiled.

"Nah I think your more of a sailor moon girl." I smiled then turned to Ethan and thought for awhile, "And maybe you will like Death note?"

Ethan smiled, "Sounds cool."

After I showed the twins their manga, I left them alone glued to their new favorite books so I can walk around and check what else they got. If I had money I would buy everything I liked. Which is almost everything in here! I walked past the windows and stopped as I saw a bunch of flyers taped to the window advertising different things like bands playing, or parties that raise money for fundraisers, and volunteer work. I skimmed through the different flyers and one caught my eye as it held a red hospital cross and on the very top. I read the title and it said "Stay an hour with a patient" it was a volunteer sign up and what they did was keep some of the patients company. So basically I would make a friend at the hospital. I smiled and pulled the flyer off the wall and folded it nice and neat to stuff into my pocket.

The music school I was going to said I needed to volunteer anyways. Mom suggested I should do something like teach little kids piano or play piano for the old folks at a retirement home. I already practice at home why do I need to play even when I'm volunteering? Good god woman.

I think this would be pretty good. I wouldn't mind keeping a patient company, I know I would want someone to keep me company if I was sitting in a hospital bed starring out my window.

I turned around in time to see Emma and Ethan running towards me, well the glass door beside me, and slamming it open, "Hey! Hey! Where's the fire?" I asked running out of the store and after them, "Sorry Addis! But we lost track of time and lunch was over twenty minutes ago!" Emma gasped.

I slowed my jogging and they began to speed off ahead of me, "I'll see you on Sunday then!" I called out.

"Okay!" Ethan and Emma said from far ahead of me. They disappeared in the crowd and they were nowhere to be seen.

I suppose I should be getting back home as well, I gotta call that hospital to sign up for the volunteering anyway.

* * *

**I love volunteering, its a lot of fun and you get to help out in this hell of a world as much as you can. It also helps put a good name in your college application ^w^ **

**I will try to post the next chapter! By the looks of it it looks like Edward won't show up in the next BUT HE WILL I SWEAR! Okay I'm going to try and type up a new chapter this week and have it posted by...saturday. I would do Friday but I'm performing that night and i want to get there early cause we are having free food! yay food!**

**Until next time bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow that took longer then I though :p sowie guys. **

**But heres a new chapter! Yay chapter!**

**...still no Edward though...but that means LONGER story! Eh? Eh!?**

**I don't own Edward or anything but Addis and the plot :P**

* * *

** Dear you**

* * *

The night before Sunday morning I decided to practice a little in the comfort of my room and away from my mother who is currently on the phone with her friends. Why does it matter if she is on the phone with her friends? To put it briefly, she likes the background music I play so if her friends ask what that was she could go on and on and ON about her daughter attending a school for prodigy musicians.

I sat at my stool and starred at the black and white piano keys wondering what piece I should practice next. I sighed and smacked my lips together so I could sound like a horse, nothing churchy because I have played enough of that. No classical, like I don't play enough of THAT. Well what the heck? I slapped my hands together as hard as I could and rubbed them together, making sure my fingers are awake and ready to get some music on!

I started out with the high keys and played out slowly, the beginning was always my favorite when it came to this song, then my left hand quickly jumped in when the music really began to go. I felt the nice evening breeze drift through my window and came into my room as if it wanted to listen to the music as well. It felt nice; like it was saving me from the stuffiness that I needed to get rid of. I began to hum along with the piano and really getting really into it. I always say I have a favorite, so it seemed I had A LOT of favorites, but this piece has always made me smile. The only memories I have when I play this song was when I was in the comfort of my own room and was happy and at ease as I played "Dear you".

( watch?v=0_KFeCbOL_I Man this guy is good...its like wow. If you listen imagine Addis playing just like this! :D )

I was so thankful for my gift right now. Watching my fingers move in different directions as it created this beautiful sound was just amazing. Mom would try to get me to play other instruments to see if I had skills with them like the piano when I twelve. I had a knack for a few, like the harp, but never really found them to be of my interest. Everyone is born with some sort of talent, no matter what it is it's a gift, embrace it! Just not like my mother…

I was halfway through the song when I felt a hair tickling my nose making me want to growl and claw the thing off my face. I groaned as I lifted my left hand from playing while the other continued slowly and plucked it off, but as I did so my eyes shifted out the window in front of me and I screamed as two woman with beady eyes and yellow grins waved at me right there in front of me practically in my space.

"That was bbeeaauuuttiiffuulll honey!" The red headed nasal one said making my eye twitch as I listened to her voice. The other nodded, "We were just chatting when we heard you playing darling and we HAD to come see you perform." She talked with her hands and I felt like at any second her sharp long red painted nails would slash and kill me.

"…but…but this doesn't look weird to you? Your just standing there…literally out my window…starring."

They didn't say anything. They just smiled at me as if what I just said went in one ear and came out the other. I sighed frustrated, "Not to be rude, but this is kind of making me uncomfortable."

"Don't worry sweetie you were doing so well." Red head nasal said.

"I mean with you two strangers just standing right there watching me. Its…weird." I was going to say either creepy or psychopathic.

Freddie Kruger smiled, "We aren't strangers! We were at your welcome barbeque, don't you remember us?" She asked.

Yes, you and every single suburban house wife that sports the teased hair, crappy makeup, weird nail job, and the crazy clothes that could only be worn here. "Well there were so many guests how could I possibly keep up?" I faked a smile.

"Well don't mind us." Red head nasal waved her hand for me to continue. Like I can! Not with two very strange and naïve woman outside my window! It's like a bad horror movie…or a guys fantasy…EW.

"You know, it's getting late. I'm going to turn in." I stood up from my stool and quickly went for the window to close. "So soon?" They said.

"Yes. Good night." I nodded as I closed the window. I jumped when I saw they were still there watching me curiously when they should have started walking back to the side walk when I said good night. I shook my head and dropped the blinds, making sure they were closed. Then to be extra sure, I closed the curtains. Well this sucks! I'm trapped in my own room! What am I? Some side show vending machine you put a quarter in and the curtain opens and you get a free song? Although that be a cool way to earn some cash…

But anyways, this wasn't fair. Can't anybody hear me out!? Can't anybody listen and see I don't like to be treated like a…trophy? A wanted talent? A way to make money for school districts? A show?

I was lucky to have made friends to ask me if I wanted to play. But now that I think about it they still wanted me to play. That's all people wanted out of me, music. Is that all my life has been made up to be? I love music, but it angers me that people JUST listen to my music. They don't feel it like I do; they don't let it speak to them but they don't even try to understand it. Music doesn't want to be just heard….

I fell on my bed and hugged my pillow as I felt hot tears teasing behind my eyes, making them water and probably redden, and I began to sniffle.

Music doesn't want to be just heard…it wants to be understood. Then maybe perhaps when people understand, they will feel what the music feels.

I wiped a tear away, in case you hadn't caught on. I was referring me as the music.

"_Let's start off with $50, who can top it with $55?" _

_I wrapped myself in the cover tighter and furrowed my eyebrows; the light was so bright I could practically see it through my eye lids! "Can someone please turn that light off?" I said._

"_$65!"_

"_$77!"_

"_$100!" _

"_Shut up!" I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, dang that light is bright. I tried to open my eyes but struggled to for the light was so bright and sudden; I began to hear people calling out more numbers and gasp. "What's going on?" I managed to open one eye and see a bright spotlight on me. _

"_$700!"_

"_$850!"_

_I looked around and gasped, I was lying in my bed but…I was in a cage! "Who did this!? This isn't funny!" I got on my knees and gripped the cage bars tightly as I tried to see past the bright light and whatever lies beyond it. _

"_This auction has become very interesting! Let's see these numbers go higher! Don't forget what you're bidding for people! The highest number will have their very own prodigy of the piano! Now let's began where we left off, $955!"_

"_W-wait…auction!?" I squinted my eyes to see I was in a humongous orchestra stage and thousands of people dressed in evening gowns and sipping from glass flutes were standing up holding numbers to determine their bids. "$1,000!"_

"_$1,500!"_

_I raised my eyebrows, not bad…but still! I am not an object! "Hey what the heck is going on!? I'm a human being! Let me out this instant!" I screamed and tried to shake the cage bars but the rails were so strong it barely moved._

"_Would you keep quiet." I gasped and looked around, "Who said that?"_

"_Me. Over here." _

_I turned to my side and sitting in a cage beside mine was a girl with long brown hair with yellow highlights and was sitting in a chair with her head in one hand and the other resting on her lap._

"_What's going on here?" I said._

"_It's an auction. Whoever bids the highest number buys the valuable item."_

"_I know what an auction is, but am I the item!?" I scooted over to the other side of my cage to talk to the girl better, I could barely hear with all these people yelling numbers and clapping._

"_You, me, and everybody else." She sighed as she motioned her hand to the right of her. I looked at the direction she was leading me to and I gasped. There was an endless line of kids my age and younger sitting in cages just like mine. The cages lead off the stage and continued to the back, by the looks of it, there must be hundreds of caged kids!_

"_Why are they selling us!?" I trembled to the girl who just sad in her red plush chair. She looked up at me and sighed again, "People like music, right?" She suddenly held up a silver flute I didn't know she had in her hand and waved it around. I was confused by this, but as soon as I looked up and saw the other kids with shimmering instruments like the trumpet, saxophone, violin, drums, harp, and so on I understood completely what was happening…_

"_SOLD FOR $6,000!"_

_I wide eyed and looked out to the crowd where everyone was standing up and clapping, I was SOLD!?_

_For $6,000!? Is that even what a human being cost!? "No no no! I refuse to play for anyone! No one! Isn't there anyone out there who understands!?"_

"_Just give it up;" the girl beside me said carelessly to the ground, "you, me, and the other kids are all the same. We are prodigies. That's all we are to them, musical geniuses."_

_I shook my head, "They can't do this! They can't just hear me play! They need to listen! Listen to the music! Listen to ME!"_

"_You're in way over your head, girl. We are prodigies because we understand music and it understands us, that's why we can play without many lessons. Music chose us, it didn't choose them."_

"_But there has to be someone," I banged against the cage making them rattle a little but not enough to do any damage what so ever._

_She gave me a sincere little smile as I began to be rolled away off stage, probably to be given to the bidder who won me. "Wait! WAIT! You believe me right!? There could be someone out there! Anyone!" I called out. The girl was moved to the center of the stage where I was and once again the announcer explained her incredible talents on the flute and numbers were flying everywhere._

_She shrugged, "Who knows."_

"Addis! Addis! Wake up you're going to be late for church!" Mom's voice said from outside my door. I opened my eyes and sat up, "What is that supposed to mean!?" I said.

"…What was that honey?" Mom said. I looked around my room and saw that I was in no orchestra stadium filled with rich people and in a cage. I was in my bed in suburbia, stuck in my room. So pretty much nothing changed…

"Nothing mom. I'm up." I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.

"Well alright dear, get dressed you don't want to be late."

"Yeah, okay." I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom to take a quick shower. That was so weird…what did that girl mean? What did that whole dream mean? Dreams can speak for itself, I'm no dummy, but the ending threw me off big time.

The girl answered my question saying "who knows". Well Addison doesn't that mean she doesn't know? No, Addis, it doesn't. The girl said "who knows" as a statement not a question. So it could mean there could be someone who would understand my life and every prodigy's life or no one.

As I rinsed the soap out of my hair I couldn't help but ask the girl out loud if she believes it's true. I was hoping to hear her say something, but we all know that's not possible.

* * *

**Poor Addis D': **

**What a weird dream though! Could it mean something? **

**I hope you took the time to listen to Dear You because its one of my most favorite peices eva! this is the only song I have ever learned on my key board though its not as good as the link i posted of the guy who plays. I was like...I suck -_- But practice makes perfect! **

**Until then, adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy snap crackle pop. How long has it been? **

**Sorry doesn't even CUT how long I have abandoned this story. I pratically left it as a non-Edward Scissorhand fanfic. Just an...OC fic? **

**ANYWAYS! I sincerly apologize, I guess I just grew tired of this storie for a looonnggg time and never had the intrest to do it. So you know what I did today? I refound it and wrote shiz lot! And guess what?**

**Im uploading a few more chapters after this one and...**

**EDWARD HAS MADE AN APPEARENCE! **

**(Not in this chap btw) Finally got around to it! Personally, I hate stories that progress too fast. I like the whole situation to be layed out before something major happens. And hopefully these chapters come out well and not too boring otherwise I will leave you all again! **

**JK jk...**

**Well I'm glad to be back, enjoy the next few chapters, and I don't own Edward Scissorhands ^^**

* * *

** Lords Divide**

* * *

"Addis! Your just on time!" Emma bounced across her driveway and hugged me tightly. She was dressed in a baby blue dress with white Mary Janes, along with her silver cross. I hope I look appropriate; I have never been to mass before, only to weddings and Grandma Kim's funeral. I couldn't decide what to wear, so I just threw on some black dressy pants and a white button up blouse with flats.

"I was afraid I would over sleep or something." I chuckled. Emma pulled away and looked me over quickly than began to giggle, "What are you wearing Addis? It looks like you're a host for a restaurant."

My face turned red, "I didn't know what to wear for church…so I just put this on…is it bad?"

"Well no, but girls are usually supposed to wear dresses."

"Oh, well next week I'll put on a dress." I smiled. Agh…how embarrassing. But I can't be harsh on myself, I wouldn't know for I never go to church. "Where is your parents and brother?" I asked.

"They are just getting ready, I was early so I came out here to wait for you but there was no need." She smiled.

"Good morning." We turned around and my mouth slightly gaped, wow Ethan looked really handsome. He had on black dressy pants with a blue button up and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His curly hair was brushed back; revealing his sweet eyes, and just like Emma was wearing the silver cross. He looked me over and smiled, "Um,"

"Yeah I know. Girls wear dress. I didn't know at first. Restaurant hostess." I said quickly. I hope he didn't think I was babbling…

He chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, you look good."

My head might as well turn into a tomato, because it's just as red right about now. "T-thanks."

"Good morning Addis!" Everyone turned to see Father David and Mrs. Finick walk out dressed semi formal and they gave me a gentle smile. "Good morning Father David." I smiled.

"Are you ready to play today? Sorry we couldn't rehearse everything with you but its very simple. The sheets and cues will be on the stand in front of you and if you ever get lost just ask Emma. She will be standing beside you."

I turned to Emma, "The choir and instruments are in the same platform?"

She nodded, "Yeah it's not a huge choir, just the gang and me. Then there is Bobby Jo who is on chimes, Ethan here plays the guitar, and I play the flute. Everyone else just sings."

I nodded; it shouldn't be too hard to follow. It's just an hour it's not like it would take all day, if the service was all day I don't think I can ever take up the offer! Too much work…

"Well let's get going kids." Mrs. Finick said as we climbed into the car and drove to the church.

"Let us pray." Father David said into the microphone. I looked over to the crowd of people taking up every bench space possible and they all stood up. They had their hands clasped together, heads bowed, and eyes closed. Father David was even doing the same along with the choir. I'm supposed to do it to right? I shrugged and did the same. What am I supposed to say?

"_Hey there God…um, how are things? I'm doing okay. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, I guess I'm supposed to thank you for the things I have, right? Thanks for the food, the new friends I made, the new school I'm going to…a roof over my head, parents who love me,"_

"If you turn to page 433 Esther 3:12, Humans conspiracy against the Jews. After these things King Ahasuerus promoted Hamen, the son of hammedatha the Agagite, and advanced him and set his seat above all the princes who were with him…"

I tried to listen to what he was saying…but for the good of mankind I could NOT! Whose king of who? I thought Jesus was supposed to be in the majority of these…stories? Uh, lectures? I don't know, but I ended up thinking about other things when I should have been paying more attention.

"Addis!"

I blinked but didn't here.

"Addison!"

"Wh-wha?" I turned to Emma who was looking at me, as so was everyone else. I turned to the crowd who looked at me as they held books with the song lyrics and then to Father David who was chuckling. Oh goodness….I was too into thought to pay attention for my cue to start playing!

I looked back to the music sheets, the first song was already there and I began to play. My music was soon followed by the chimes the girl named Bobby Jo did and Ethan's guitar playing. The choir sang the first verse in a long harmonic tone and then for the second verse everyone else sang. I didn't know the words but I just continued to play, this music is so churchy and by the sound of it I can tell already that this piece has been played the same way for so long. It could use a little…fun.

As soon as the first verse was finished I kicked up the tempo just a little notch and the atmosphere was a little more different. The choir turned to me as they were forced, well I'll just call it nudged, to go a little faster, then a little longer, and then everyone was smiling as the song sounded a little bit like beat boxing. Well done Addis, way to take "The Kings of Hamen" and make it sound bouncy.

The song ended and then everyone applauded, I turned to the choir and was surprised to see they were applauding as well. Everyone wasn't applauding us, they were applauding me! I should be happy but…a real smile failed to appear. Why is it just me? I may have started the upbeat music but I couldn't get that cool beat box sound with just the piano. Ethan managed to finger the guitar to give it rhythm, Emma did the beat box sound with her flute, and Bobby Jo…well there was really no need for a chime. Why were they only clapping for me? I wanted to stand up and thank them but also say "don't forget the choir and other musicians!"

But before I could make up my mind and say that everyone stopped clapping and Father David continued with the service. I slumped in my stool and propped my elbows on the wooden instrument. Am I like the little music carrier now? "Hey Addis is a prodigy! She only played one note out of the entire song, but she IS a prodigy and she must be good! Let's give HER all the credit." I hope the choir group isn't a little upset with everyone just giving me credit for the cool performance.

"That was awesome Addis! How did you manage to change the song? Were you practicing that this whole time?" Emma said as we stood outside the church. Mass had ended and I didn't bother to change the other songs we played. It was a mistake.  
"N-no I was just…trying something. It was no big deal."

"But no one has ever applauded after a song we have done, you made it really cool!"

"But I couldn't have gotten that sound with just the piano! You beat boxed with your flute, that was really neat.

Emma waved her hand, "Nah, it was easy stuff. I just learned that off a Youtube tutorial and haven't even practiced it. But what you did you just pulled it out of nowhere! I guess they don't call you a prodigy for nothing huh?"

_Must…get…AWAY…._ "Y-yeah I guess..."

"That was really something darling! Can't wait till next Sunday!" An old lady patted my shoulder as she walked past me towards her car. I nodded then turned back to Emma, "didn't it bother you a little that everyone applauded me only?"

"No not at all! You did start it, and it ended amazingly because of you Addis. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving! You hungry?" I looked over at her and than everyone else who would glance my way and smiled. Probably thinking how cool it was to be able to play a little _faster. _

* * *

**I've actully seen a beat boxing flute player at church along with a cool fast paced piano song to go, it was pretty legit! **

**Sorry if its so short, but move on to the next chapter and thanks for reading!**

**Samono out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love this chapter personally. This man your about to be introduced to is based of a real life man who has passed on ^^ **

**I changed the name and appearence but this was how he acted EXACTLY. **

**I hope you enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

* * *

**The unfinished story**

* * *

"So this is your first time?" Nurse Elise said as we walked down the hospital hallway where elderly men and woman were being pushed down back and forth in wheel chairs. I gripped my pastel green scrubs nervously as I nodded, "Yes, I've never volunteered before."

"It's not hard work. Just make sure you make the patient feel as comfortable as possible."

"Got it!" I smiled. I'm glad I took up this volunteer work, doing things for others is exactly what I want to do! Back home I never had the time for I had music classes and recitals along with concerts and dinners with my mom's friends, who were mostly deans of music schools hence why we moved.

But now all my music classes, recitals, and performances are during school so I have more free time for myself! And when I do its going to be dedicated to others not just me.

"You will be taking care of Mr. Johnson; he has been in the hospital for over a year now."

I frowned, "That's horrible, why?"

"He has Extremitie dysfunctions. Some parts of his body shuts down uncontrollably and start up again. It's something we haven't been able to cure unfortunately." Elise frowned.

That's gotta be tough…but this will give me a chance to help this man out and make him happy! Perfect! It's all about Mr. Johnson from here on out!

"I ASKED FOR COLD WATER GODDAMMIT IF YOU CAN'T GET ME COLD WATER THAN MIGHT AS WELL MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN HOTTUB FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

"Sir, I will get you more ice,"

"Forget about it! If it's too much work to get me a simple glass of ice cold water than everything I fought for was wasted effort for you young folk."

Suddenly a woman wearing a nurse uniform stepped out with a glass of water and looked at me and nurse Elise with an annoyed expression. "I swear that old man thinks we're some four star hotel to serve his every beck and call." She shook her head and walked past us to continue her job.

"Um…is that Mr. Johnson by any chance?" I nervously asked as I pointed at the room the nurse had walked out of. Nurse Elise chuckled humorlessly, "He's the only patient we have that doesn't have a volunteer…do you think you can take care of him for four hours once a week?"

I looked back at the room where the door was open and it was quiet inside. It shouldn't be too bad to watch over this man, so long as I do things correctly and exactly as he tells me to. It doesn't matter if he ask too much of me. He is elderly, sick, and has been here for over a year. I have perfect health and people do a lot of things for me when I don't need them to. I should devote this time to make sure he is comfortable.

"It won't be a problem! Leave it to me." I smiled.

Nurse Elise nodded and gave a nervous smile, "Okay, but if you need help just give me a call." She suddenly whispered into my ear, "If you can't handle him we can arrange you to do counter work and help with checkups."

"It won't be necessary." I smiled and made my way to the room. I knocked on the door and stepped inside, "Hello? Mr. Johnson?" I said.

"What do you want?" A gruff voice responded. I walked all the way inside and smiled at the man sitting in a wheel chair by the window with a book in his hands, he didn't look very old maybe he was about 60 years old and had a brown mustache and one eye was patched which made him look kind a cool. Maybe if he likes me he can tell me some cool war stories.

"Hi! I'm Addison Whitmore. But you can call me Addis; I'm going to be helping you out today."

"What the hell do I need help with? Turning the page? Reading? I'm not a useless rag that can't do crap."

"…I meant help with getting your medicine or getting you a snack…perhaps helping you walk to the bathroom…"

"I can do all that by myself! You're wasting your time kid. If you're looking to get some praise for helping a little old man go next door to Mr. Filbert and slave away for that cocky old baster."

…I'm not sure how to respond to that. I coughed, "Let me try again, I'm here to make things a little easier for you sir. If there's anything you need help with or need me to do just ask."

Mr. Johnson huffed and continued to read his book in silence and ignoring me. Well, um…what should I do? I looked around the hospital room and saw two pictures hanging on the wall beside a table with cups and a pitcher of water. I leaned closer to see it was two young men in their mid twenties with a navy uniform standing in front of a very large navy boat. The picture was old and yellowed but I like the old look and feel to it, I smiled, "So is that you and your friend? You two must have traveled the world and made a lot of memories." I looked at the other picture; it was a pretty woman wearing a white dress and curled brown hair with dark lips. She was probably wearing red lipstick when this was taken.

"And she must be your wife when she was young…did you meet before you went to sea or after?"

"You talk too much. I'm trying to read, what an annoyance." He growled.

"S-sorry." I sat down in a chair and tapped my fingers on my knees. It was way too quite…I think I'm going to go crazy. I looked over at Mr. Johnson and saw he was engaged in his book, yet at the same time it looked like he didn't look interested. I chewed the inside of my cheek and continued to look at the pictures on the wall, I wish we could have a nice conversation about these photos then maybe we can bond and be friends. But it seems like he doesn't want me to be his friend…it seems like he wants to kick me out or something.

"Juice."

I looked up, "Huh?"

"I know you're not deaf. I said juice."

"Oh…OH! Oh yes of course! I'll go get it." I hopped to my feet and walked out of the room to head to the cafeteria. I hope I get to do a lot of things for him instead of just sitting there, it seems so boring. I got to the cafeteria and walked up to the counter to see four different kinds of juice boxes. Oh crap…I don't know which kind he likes. I can already tell if I get the wrong kind he will throw a fit saying how I can't get a simple box of juice he likes. So what do I do? I do what any other person would do and grab all four to bring back and learn which one he likes. This way I don't have to make two trips!

"I'm back!" I smiled as I walk inside and laid out the boxes of juice on the table. "I didn't know which kind you like so I brought one of each."

Mr. Johnson sighed annoyed, "Lazy."

"…huh?"

"You're a lazy girl aren't you? You couldn't come back and ask me but you go and take them all."

"Well I…I didn't…"

"Just hand me the pineapple juice and take those back lazy girl." He held his hand out and looked at his book to read. I frowned and placed the pineapple juice in his hand and went to take the others back. I sighed, well that was a bust. He isn't a very nice man but I guess I would be frustrated as well if I spent a whole year stuck in a hospital wearing nothing but pajamas. After putting the juices away I came back to the room and was going to apologize even if I didn't really do anything wrong and discovered Mr. Johnson wasn't in the room! Perhaps the bathroom? I ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Mr. Johnson? Are you in there?"

Silence.

I got on my hands and knees to see under the door and discover the lights were off and I heard nothing. Mr. Johnson and his wheel chair were gone…his book was left on the table along with his untouched pineapple juice. "Ohhhh crap." I ran out of the room and looked up and down the hallway but all I saw was nurses and other elderly patients either sitting in wheel chairs or walking around.

"Mr. Johnson? Where did you go?" I walked down the hall to the right since I didn't see him when I came in through the left side of the hall. I scanned the rooms to see if he was visiting but didn't see him.

"Um excuse me mam? Have you seen a man with an eye patch named Mr. Johnson?" I asked an elderly black woman who smiled kindly at me, "That old trout sneaks off to the gardens any chance he gets. Better hurry child, it's fixing to rain soon."

I smiled and waved goodbye as I ran down the hall towards the double doors where they lead to the hospital gardens. I pushed through them and scanned the area, there are too many trees and hedges ill have to walk through to find him.

"Mr. Johnson!? Mr. Johnson I don't think it's a good time to come outside, it's going to rain." I called out. There is no one out here! How can I not spot a grumpy man in a wheel chair? Spoke too soon, there he is! He was walking out of his chair by a pond and leisurely tossing crumbs into the pond as the large fish literally swam to the surface to eat it.

I jogged around the pond and stood a few feet from the elderly man, "Mr. Johnson, we need to go back inside. Don't you see the clouds?"

"I see them."

"It looks like a storm is coming. Let's go back."

He ignored me and continued to toss crumbs into the pond as if I didn't say anything. I groaned inwardly, he's so stubborn! "Mr. Johnson I don't want you to get hurt, so if you can please,"

"It's ridiculous."

"Huh?"

"When I was a boy they sent many young men off to war knowing they would get hurt and it didn't matter to them so long as we won. Now that I'm old and not needed anymore they don't want me to get hurt. PAH!" He dumped the rest of his crumbs into the water, sending the fish on a frenzy to eat as many as they can. Mr. Johnson walked past me as he stuffed his hands into his pajama pockets.

"I don't understand things anymore. I can die any second and they want me to be safe and not get hurt. They didn't say that years ago when my navy pals and I were young and in our prime with our whole lives ahead of us." He scratched his bald head.

I frowned, I don't think he is talking to me but talking to himself. It seems like a lot of things have been stuck on his mind for a long time. I tapped his shoulder and winced a little when he turned around so suddenly and looked at me with an annoyed expression. I swallowed and scratched my head, "Um…well…a lot of things don't make sense…but I believe there are reasons."

"Think you know everything, girl?"

I was about to protest, but decided to answer in a different approach, "No, I don't. Kids like me need people like you to teach us things we don't know."

He arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes…"

"Well here's your first lesson, pretending to help people that are old doesn't make you little miss perfect."

I got a little ticked, "I HATE that word."

"Perfect?"

"Yes, that. Perfection is something I don't need yet everyone says I have it." I walked over to a stone bench under a willow tree and rested my head on my hands, "I moved here recently and everyone thinks I have it all. The perfect grades, the perfect family, perfect school, friends, teachers, talents, and LIFE. But it's not sunshine and rainbows and glitter farts it's as if I scream at the top of my lungs…and nobody hears a single word I have to say.  
"They think I have it all when really I don't need everything. I don't need the fancy school to play music. I don't need all the praise in the world to know I can play well. I especially don't want fans; I want friends who have talents I can praise THEM for. Not praise me for. The worst part of it all is that when I play music they don't listen to it, they just hear it. It irks me senseless!"

I sighed after ranting for what felt like an hour. I gulped and looked up to see Mr. Johnson wasn't standing by the pond but sitting beside me with both hands on his lap and starring at the clouds that were darkening and listening to the distant thunder. I sighed and leaned back, "No matter what I do people say I'm perfect. But I don't want to be perfect, I sincerely just want to help people and pray for someone to understand me…and my music."

Mr. Johnson suddenly began to chuckle lightly, his shoulders bouncing as he did, "You're supposed to help me stupid girl. I'm not some therapist you can rant all your problems to. Your too young to have that many, ridiculous." He finished chuckling with a sigh. I couldn't help but feel my lips form into a smile as an attempt to keep myself from laughing.

"My bad." I giggled.

After a while Mr. Johnson stood up and walked over to his wheel chair and started walking it towards the hospital, I watched confused as to where he was going now and stood up when he disappeared behind the bush, "W-where you going now?"

"Inside. It's going to rain soon lazy girl."

"…BUT I JUST…ugh," I sighed and gave up, "Coming."

I ran to catch up to Mr. Johnson who was still walking his wheel chair, "You can sit and I'll push you inside, Mr. Johnson?"

He huffed again, "Does it look like I need help?"

"N-no…"

"Then butt out."

Sheesh and I thought he softened up back there when he chuckled. What a strange man…we walked inside the hospital and headed towards his room in silence, passing by other patients and nurses who looked at me confused as to why I wasn't wheeling my patient. I hope they don't get the wrong idea…

Mr. Johnson walked into the room and left his chair by the door as he lowered himself on the bed after grabbing his pineapple juice and turning on the T.V.

I still had a good two hours with this old geezer, I guess watching some T.V. is fine until then. I sat in his wheel chair and rested my elbow on the arm and placed my head in my hand. We were watching an old black and white show on T.V. Land that I couldn't follow for the vocabulary was very posh like and old fashioned. The actors and actresses looked very pretty though, I wish I could see what life was like in those times. Especially how they kept their skin so clean and their hair so healthy! Did pimples or frizzy hair ever exist? And modesty was just right back then, not too showy and ridiculous and not too proper and old lady like. But modestly now…is there such a thing? Sigh.

"It's too cold." Mr. Johnson said, eyes still glued to the screen.

I nodded and stood up to turn down the A.C., and then I noticed it was the first time he didn't call me lazy or stupid. I sat back down and watched him from the corner of my eye. He didn't look bugged or thankful which is okay but I think I'm starting to understand how this guy works.

"Mr. Johnson?"

"What."

"If…if you don't want to feel useless than maybe you can do things for me."

"What?" He turned to me, a bit shocked. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's right. You can give me your honest opinions and tell me things I don't know, help me out by giving me life lessons."

"Just because I'm an old man doesn't mean I have all the secrets of the world stupid know it all."

"But I'm not a stupid know it all yet! I need you to tell me life stories in order to be one sir!" I smiled cheekily.

Mr. Johnson blinked with his one eye while looking at me with a blank expression for a long time. The only noise I heard was the distant conversation of the two actors on the black and white T.V. show and light thunder along with the rain hitting the window. Mr. Johnson sighed and shook his head, "Your annoying."

"Note taken Mr. Johnson, sir." I nodded.

"Be less friendly. You come off as an annoying bratty girl who tries too hard at everything."

"Okay."

"Don't ask me if I need help with stupid stuff like bushing a damn button. If I need help I'll tell you got it? But don't expect me to ask for any, I'm no rag."

"Got it."

"And the next time you're going to come crying about having too many good things in your life wait till you find someone who actually cares."

Ouch. "Yes sir."

"I'll give you a life lesson right here." He pointed at me with a shaky finger, "Don't ever expect people to try to understand you. They either do or they don't."

* * *

**Do you listen to the piano music based on each chapters title? **

**Its okay if you don't but boy are you missing out! ^/^ Not only do I love this chapter but the song I picked for it called "The unfinished story" just takes my breath away. **

**I have a nack for good piano music and this is one of my top favorite. It really goes with the feel of uncertianty Addis has with Mr. Johnson for he is really tough and mean to her when really he is not that bad a guy. The atomosphere is also comidic and hints of hidden emotions on both charcters parts.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and give Mr. Johnson a chance if you think he is a meanie face!**

**ENJOY THE NEXT CHAP!**

**Samono out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey! Welcome welcome, wow I already got two new reveiws! Glad you like Mr. Johnson ^^**

**Well I am excited to announce Edward will finally be appearing in 4 more chapters ^0^/**

**Kidding! Could you imagine? I wouldn't blame you guys for leaving this story :(**

**Edward will be in the next chap! **

**Thanks for reading this far! Edward hugs for all of you! And bandages!**

* * *

**Butterfly**

* * *

It's been about a month since I moved to boring Suburbia. School isn't so bad, I've learned a lot more about piano techniques and different sonatas along with much more. I have also taken up some lessons on learning how to play the saxophone, I've always thought it was the sexiest instrument in the music world and thought it would be fun. So far it has been but it's been killing me to learn this whole song for beginners!

Anyways, aside from school the students are kind to me but try to get me to sit with them at lunch but as promised I sat with my friends from the school next door. In case you forgot, my little church group slash neighbors. Things have gone really well for me but nothing much has changed. I'm still known as "that prodigy girl" and like back home I learned to ignore it. But deep in my heart it still bothers me, and always will.

Every day I practice on my keyboard in my room by the window and some of the neighbors come out to listen but not standing right in front of my window like the last time with the strange woman duo, but respectively on my front lawn. Which is still kind of creepy…

Every Sunday I go play for the church with my friends and have tried to play the piano music as normal as possible but have received request to play like I had the last time. In defeat I played for everyone the tune they wanted to hear and feel kind of down about it. I receive the credit and it doesn't feel fun and special to play fast and upbeat like that if I have to do it every Sunday. It gets old.

On Saturdays I continue to volunteer at the hospital and cater (more like bagged on) Mr. Johnson for four hours and to be perfectly honest, he isn't such a bad guy. He is rude and has no patience's, and doesn't demand perfect service from anyone so long as they do their best and get the job done. He has never asked me anything about my life which was really nice and I was more interested in his life. He never told me much about him, he has only told me how to arrange his pills when he needed to take them and what fruits he liked to eat and which ones he DESPISED for some weird reason. He hasn't given me any other life lesson yet, just one so far, but it's the second reason why I want to keep coming back to help Mr. Johnson. To learn more from life from someone who is more experienced. But for now he is just the same old grumpy man who I can't tell if he likes me or doesn't care if I ever come back.

"Addis! Dinner time!" Dad called.

I stopped playing and turned my casio keyboard off, "Coming!" I closed the window and locked it as I ran out of my room to the kitchen where Dad was setting down a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs while mom brought out garlic bread fresh from the oven. I need a bucket for all this drool…

"Did you wash up kiddo?" Dad asked as he sat down and fixed his glasses.

"Yup!" I didn't really hear what he said. I was far too busy loading my plate with spaghetti and garlic bread to notice or hear anything.

"So Addis how was school today?"

"Ish wah gwood." I said with a stuffed mouth.

"Addis please swallow before speaking. And clean your mouth, what would people think?"

"The food is really good?" I laughed. Of course she didn't. "When we have dinner with important deans and directors of symphonies you need to be proper."

I rolled my eyes, "Since when have I ever eaten like this in front of those people?" Honestly she thinks I'm going to drop the proper act and transform into some barbarian who must smash every glass I finish drinking from and burp when I am pleased with the food.

"So…anything interesting going on Addis?" Dad asked.

"Not really. Oh! Mr. Johnson told me a short story about a time when he was in Egypt how he and his navy buddy Frank got robbed by a woman who disguised herself as a man."

Dad nodded fascinated, "That's really interesting. What brought him to tell you?"

"Well didn't necessarily tell me like a story but was angry that his pudding was taken and he thought it was one of the nurses. He said "them damn woman think just cause my backs turned they can take whatever is mine!" like that."

My mom looked a bit horrified, "…When did he bring up the story then?"

"He said some of the nurses reminded him of the woman who purposely dressed like a man to steal his friend and he's things except they didn't have to try dressing up."

My mom gaped shocked as Dad laughed hard. Mom shook her head as she took a bite from her garlic bread, "I don't like that man. He is very rude and doesn't respect anyone."

I shook my head, "He means well mom, you just don't see it till you understand him a little."

"He can be dangerous Addison. Perhaps a pervert."

I had trouble swallowing my garlic bread after having the image of Mr. Johnson being a pervert planted in my head. I drank some water to get it down, "Thank you for that image mother."

"I'm serious Addis. Instead of volunteering at that hospital you should be practicing."

AGGHHH. Practice. Practice. Practice. That's all I ever do. It's like she doesn't want me to have time to do the things I want.

"I do that enough."

"Don't start slacking Addis; you should be thankful for your gift."

I stopped chewing. Slacking? Thankful? Since when have I ever slacked a day in my life!? Since when has a day gone by when I wasn't thankful for playing a beautiful instrument?! And why am I saying all this to myself!?

"Mom…don't ever say that again."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't say that. It sounds like you think I don't work hard or love what I do. When really I work my butt off and practically praise the fact I can play so well."

Mom put her napkin down, "Go to your room."

"Awesome, so I can practice more since I don't do that enough." I stood up and speed walked out the dining room and towards the hall to get to my room.

"Addison!" I ignored her and closed the door. Who does she think she is!? A slacker is the second worst thing someone can call me, the first is perfect. I sat on the stool before my keyboard and starred angrily at the keys for a long time then suddenly began to cry. I laid my arms on the instrument and buried my face in them to cry. I wasn't really that upset but was sick of the way my mom pushed me so hard. She does it because she cares but it all focused on just this one thing that is a huge part of me. I haven't read a new manga or watched an anime in a long time. I haven't been able to go to the movies or ask my parents if I could have a pet guinea pig even though mom would rather die than have a rodent living under the same house as she. The life of a prodigy holds a lot of obstacles, they say, and pressure is one of them.

That's a lot of P words isn't it? Prodigy. Pressure. Push. Perfection. Punctual. Please as in PLEASE kill me. Ugh. I lifted my head up and sniffled as I looked out the window to see the sky turning orange and pink as the sun set and calling it a day. I also looked at the mysterious house on the top of the hill and remembered last month when I saw that weird light reflecting and then something moving inside from the top floor where there was a huge gaping hole. I starred at the house that slightly peeked from the trees and waited.

There was nothing there; I knew that, but it still interest me of what I saw that day at the barbeque. I opened the window slightly and turned my casio on; I pressed a few keys before playing Butterfly and starred at the house as if I would see the reflected light appear again. I continued to play for a long time and the sun was almost gone. I stand corrected; there was nothing from the beginning. I'm kind of disappointed, I guess somewhere along the line I hoped for Grandma Kim's story of the man with scissor hands to be real just to add some excitement and mystery to life around here.

As the song came close to the end I was about to look away but then felt the pit of my stomach turn hot and my heart pounded so fast it caused a horrified wave of chills to crawl down my arms and legs and my eyes to widen the size of dinner plates.

There it was…the sudden shimmer of silver light within the gaping hole of the mansion. It flashed a few times and my piano playing turned from a sweet melody into a mess of notes that could put Yuirma to shame. But what made me straight out crap myself and fall back on my stool was when the silver light shimmered for a second then moved across the space within and disappeared.

"Addis are you okay in there?" Dad called from outside. I couldn't speak. I couldn't take my eyes off the mansion. I lied on the floor with a stool lying on its side between my legs and couldn't move. It truly is real…that thing I saw a month ago. I did see it that time, I remember, and it's still there.

"Addis? Are you throwing a tantrum?"

"N-n-no…I just…fell." Well I did.

"Are you okay? That was a loud thud."

"I'm fine," I stood up and refused to take my eyes off the mansion in case I saw it again but it never showed up. "I thought I saw something…"

"A bug?" He asked.

"More like an alien or ghost." I gulped.

Dad chuckled, "Nothing you can't handle kiddo. Goodnight."

I nodded, still looking at the house, "Yeah…goodnight."

* * *

**I recall a time when I found a spider the size of my palm and scared the crap out of me, I basically reacted like Addis did when she saw "something" in the mansion ^^ **

**/(::_::)\\ - This is my attempt of making a spider using the computer keys ^^ lol**

**Hope you liked this chap! **

**See you in the next one! **

**Samono out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally...the momment of truth! Are you ready for some Edward?**

**I know I am! ^^**

**Enjoy the chap and listen to some piano music while you add it!**

* * *

**My lonely road**

* * *

It was Saturday morning and I couldn't get much sleep last night. After seeing that weird phenomenon for the third time since I moved here I couldn't stop thinking about it. I have never been so curious about anything, and this has certainly caught my interest. After I ate breakfast I sat in the garage with the door open to give me a view of the driveway and street, mom and dad had left to have brunch with some professors that were dad's friends and I was by myself.

I have considered trying to go to the mansion…but that's crazy. First off I would be scared silly to be myself up there where there are probably venomous snakes and gross insects along with rats that probably have diseases. Then there's the possibility of me not being alone and there would be some crazy guy who is either a rapist or killer…or combined.

But what if I go in prepared? Say there is a crazy person taking refuge up there and I happen to take him out, id come out a hero! Wait a minute…a hate publicity and attention from people I don't know. Well attention in general. Ugh there are so many things pushing me to stay where it's safe!

But I really want to know…no. Suburbia, good. Mansion, bad. I nodded and went to close the garage, as I got to the opening I was about to press the red button that shuts the large door down and starred up at the huge house that seemed like a thousand miles away.

I chewed the inside of my cheek, "Erm…"

_Twenty minutes later_

I reached the end of the cul-de-sac and starred up at the huge iron gates that have rusted over the many years it has been up. I ran my fingers over the dirty yellow caution tape and lifelessly clung to the iron bars as if begging for retirement. I inspected the iron gates and saw that it used to be broken down but someone had put up a new fence made of wired steel to replace the old one which lied on the ground on the other side. How do I get over there?

I looked at the iron gates and saw that I can probably manage to climb over…but the height scared me too much. Um…maybe I can squeeze through? No the bars are too close together for me to squeeze through. I walked down the iron fence until I got close to the house one of the kids I met at the barbeque lives in.

Nope, nothing. There was only one way to get across and that was to climb. I groaned annoyed with myself. Curiosity is a-

"OKAY let's do this." I sighed and toke a firm grip of the rusted iron bars and began to pull myself up and climb. Okay so far so good, as long as I don't look down I'll be fine. I managed to reach the top and swing my leg over the bar and let out a sigh of relief. Now the easy part.

Or it was going to be easy when I suddenly opened my eyes and froze. The ground far below me wavered and blurred a little as it tried to focus but I couldn't manage to take in the view. I tightened my grip on the bars and gulped, what the heck was I thinking!? This is dangerous and stupid! Not to mention I am probably breaking and entering private property.

"Okay bad idea! I think I'll just climb down and go home. Forget this ever happened." Just when I was about to climb down the wavering ground through me off, making my head dizzy and I leaned back!

"NO! NO! NO! AHH!" I lost my footing and fell down making a loud thud. "Oh holy cheese and crackers…my back…" I groaned. Surprisingly it didn't hurt that much. My duffle bag cushioned my fall a little, but it still hurt. I was just happy the flashlight shifted to the edge of my bag otherwise my back would have been penetrated by the stupid plastic thing. This would have been very pathetic on my terms since I'm a "genius".

I rolled over and groaned as I felt and heard my back pop, "Wait a go Addis…" I climbed to my feet and saw that I was on the other side and gulped. The trees leaves have grown so long the branches are practically blocking the way up. Well I didn't just climb over a huge fence, get dizzy, and fall flat on my back for nothing.

I patted the dust off my jeans from behind and started forward. I pushed all the branches away as I made my way through, I felt like an explorer traveling the mysterious jungles. I looked down to see if I was on the right path but I couldn't tell. I could tell a little that this used to be a dirt pathway but over the years it has grown grass and left patches of what used the be the way up to the mansion.

"Ugh, I better not get lost up here." I mumbled.

I made my way up the hill by walking on the path and cutting down branches that got in my way. It was a warm day so I put of my black basketball cap and shades to make it easier for me to see without being blinded by the suns bright light. Occasionally I would mark my paths by tying some hot pink yarn I took from my mom's crocheting basket and cutting it into pieces. At first walking up here was scary but it's kind of like a nature walk, except the grass was dry and yellow and there was patches of green every so often and the trees had a fake green color to it. Which only made me thirsty.

"How much further? My legs are killing me and I'm starting to wish I wore shorts." I wiped sweat off my face and yanked my t-shirt neck line to get some air, "Honestly…I thought you're supposed to feel breezes when you climb a large hill…" I stopped dead in my tracks when I came before a huge iron gate that was blocked off by weeds and other strange plants. "…h-huh…" I squeaked as I starred up at the huge structure. I made it.

"Well…I…I came this far…no turning back." I whispered like a chicken. I toke out a pair of scissors and began cutting some weeds from the iron bars and mentally scared myself when I kept thinking the plants are alive and is going to wrap around my ankle and pull me into the bushes, hence never being seen again.

I sighed with relief once I was done cutting and was able to re open a section of the bared gates, this time I can just squeeze through. And once I did I was blown away. Never had I expected to see the most beautiful garden I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Oh my god…" I breathed amazed. This place was fresh and lush with green plants that didn't look thirsty like the ones I saw on the way up here. There were bushes trimmed to shape different things like a water serpent going in and out of the water. I turned to the right and giggled when I saw a squirrel in mid leap with its tail curled. There were many other beautifully trimmed hedges and bushes but the one that blew me away was the large hand in the center of the garden slightly open and shaped to look like it was going to catch a rain drop or a snow flake.

I smiled and shook my head, "This is incredible…but who did this?" I asked myself and scanned the area around me. Someone must come up here to maintain this beautiful garden. My attention turned to the mansion where it towered over me like a beckon, the same structure that I've seen every day from a far away distance was here before me and I wanted to do nothing but go inside and see what lies within.

I gulped, "Hopefully not a murderer…"

The creak of the door echoed inside and scent chills down my back, I swear if I see or hear something that will scare the living day lights out of me I will literally and truly (cross my heart and hope to die) piss myself. I don't even have to go to the bathroom but if I do get scared silly pee will magically appear, I guarantee it.

I took slow steps as I entered the huge mansion and looked around, this place is incredibly huge! It was dirtied of dust, cobwebs, and weird scraps of medal scattered about though. I looked across the large room to the back to see a dusted machine practically made of cobwebs and walked over to it. It was a large contraption that consisted of weird robotic like machines that had built in cookie cutters, another with a built in wisp, a large oven, and on the other side of the oven was a basket to catch whatever fell in. I'm guessing my by the cookie cutters this thing used to make cookies from scratched. I smiled, how adorable! I looked around some more to see there was another room that had a very large desk with dusted books stacked in shelves and paper with faded drawing everywhere.

I picked one up and examined it, they weren't drawings, they were blueprints. "Wow…" I smiled and set the paper down on the desk. Aside the blueprints and cobwebs scattered about there was also screws and more metal scarps sitting around as if they were never completed. And nothings been touched for years…make that decades.

"No one must live here anymore. Well at least I'm alone." I sighed relieved. The person who originally lived here must have been an inventor. Man…that must have been so cool! I wonder if there are any other inventions he or she created. All I've seen was that cookie making machine.

I left the study and came back to the larger room to look around some more and turned to the right to see a pretty stair way that curved all the way to the second floor. I smiled, "Guess where I'm going?" I echoed and climbed the stairs. As I did I inspected every step I toke to make sure it didn't look weak or faulty, but once I made it the next floor I concluded that the stairs were safe and still strong after all these years. There was a massive hallway that strangely just take me to one room, a master bedroom with a dusted bed, couch, more scrap metal and semi-large inventions and a stained window that was covered in dried cobwebs I couldn't properly see through it even though it was sunny outside.

I left the room and went back up the hallway to see I had passed by a stair way that lead up to another floor. I walked up and squeaked when the floor boards made a chilling sound that made me think it was going to collapse. I counted to three and ran up the short flight of stairs to the next floor like a kid would run back to bed after flushing the toilet in the middle of the night.

"Holy molly…it's the room…" I whispered a little scared as I reached the last floor; it was the attic with the gaping hole that gave a view of the entire Suburbia neighborhood and in the distance the city where my parents were having brunch right about now. I looked around and saw how dark and glum everything was. Grey floorboards, dust everywhere, more cobwebs (surprise surprise), pieces of wood and nails, and a fireplace tucked away in the back. Instead of seeing wood or ash I saw the poorest looking bed I have ever seen along with a dirty quilted blanket and snips of newspaper articles and pictures pinned to the stone wall.

"Weird…" I whispered as I drew closer to the fireplace and examined the pictures. Conjoined twins born, woman with no arms, tree man with bark legs and arms, they were articles of people born with birth defects. I wasn't disgusted by them, but the reason I'm creep out right now is…why on earth would someone hang these articles here in a fireplace, let alone having a bed in here, as if they were posters? Why do I get the feeling something really really REALLY bad is going to happen? "Okay I think thast enough exploring for one day…I n-need to get home and practice then head to the hospital…yeah don't want Mr. Johnson calling me a lazy girl who comes on her own time." I said as I began to walk back the way I came in.

_Snip._

I think I just dropped my heart. What the heck was that noise? I breathed through my mouth utterly horrified and still like a deer as my hearing senses suddenly increased to the max.

_Snip. Snip._

I tried to swallowed but my entire esophagus has dried up and I'll never be able to eat food again. "H-h-hello?" I turned around terrified. There was nothing, it was just me and my crazy stupid imagination. I sighed a bit relieved but was still scared, of all things to imagine hearing I end up hearing,

_Snip._

…scissors….

"D-don't be afraid…please…"

…I…I think I just pissed myself…

* * *

**See you guys later ;D**

**Samono out!**


End file.
